One Year, Six Months
by Best Deception
Summary: A little One-Shot Songfic to One Year, Six Months by Yellowcard. featuring Ginny. please RR


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. The song One Year, Six Months is also not mine. They belong to JK Rowling and Yellowcard**

**A/N**: Hey, I really like this song. I've been wanting to write a songfic for awhile and I've been wanting to write a Ginny-Harry fic too. I hope you like it and please, please, please review. No flamers please.

**

* * *

**

**One Year, Six Months**

****  
  
_Sew this up with threads of reasons and regret_

_So I will not forget_

_I will not forget_

_How this felt one year six months ago I know_

_I cannot forget_

_I cannot forget  
_

Ginny sat on her bed clutching the old photograph tightly in her arms. Hot liquid ran slowly down her flushed cheeks. Today was their one year anniversary...or it would have been. He was amazing, everything she could have ever asked for. He was perfect, unlike any other boy. Even though it had been six months since his death, she coudln't ever forget those times they had. Oh people would tell her to move on. But how could she forget about the one person she lived for everyday? Never...she could never forget.  
  
__

__

_I__'m falling into __memories of you_

_and things we used to do_

_Follow me there_

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share with you  
_

She had just graduated from her 7th year at Hogwarts when he approached her. They had been dating for about a year then. Ginny had recieved her NEWTs and other honors from her teachers at the ceremony. He wrapped Ginny in a tight embrace and told her he loved her and was very proud of her.

"Why don't we go for a walk," he told her. Of course she obliged. She loved to spend time alone with him, it felt so natural. So they walked, hand in hand, silently enjoying the beautiful summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining as bright as ever, yet it wasn't a deathly temperature.  
  
__

__

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_

_It's easy to forget _

_sometimes we just forget _

_and being on this road is anything __but sure _

_maybe we'll forget _

_I hope we don't forget._

He walked her up to a patch of grass under the shadiest tree by the lake. The water looked as though you could just get up and walk across it that afternoon. It was absolutley beautiful. They chatted for a few minutes about how lovely the ceremony was and how Ginny couldn't believe she was actually out of school. They soon got onto the topic of what she wanted to do now that she had graduated.

"Oh I don't know. I would like to work for the Ministry actually, but I would like to take some time off and prepare myself in the world before I start a career like that. It is such a demanding job and it requires most of your time. Oh you see how much my father works, being in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Oh...listen to me rambling on like that, please forgive me." She gave an appologetic smile and looked at him. He shook his head.  
  
__

__

_I__'m falling into memories of you _

_and things we used to do _

_Follow me there _

_A beautiful somewhere _

_A place that I can share with you  
_

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, you could never talk too much. That is only one of the many things that I love about you," and he flashed a small grin that made Ginny feel like she was a small girl again with a hopeless crush. They sat in silence for a few moments when he spoke up.

"Yes, well...erm, Ginny?" he said looking rather nervous. "May I ask you a question?" What a silly thing to say, of course, he could say anything his heart desired.

"What do you think?" she replied chuckling. "Go ahead I suppose," Ginny added with mock annoyance.  
  
__

__

_So many nights legs tangled tight _

_wrap me up in a dream with you _

_c__lose up these eyes_

_try not to cry _

_All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you._

He stood up, stuck his hand in the pocket of his trousers under his robes, and cleared his throat. He then bent down on his right knee in the middle of the dirt and grass and took Ginny by the hand that wasn't inside of his pocket.  
  
__

__

_Memories of you.  
_

"Ginny Weasley, I've loved you for the longest time. The moments we spend together is as close to heaven that I am sure you can get without actually being there. I love everything about you. You are a dream come true. That is why," he took a breath," that I was wondering," he took another slow breath this time, "Would you marry me?" He retrieved a small box from his pant leg and opened it to reveil a small, modest diamond ring. Ginny could feel her heart beating faster than she was sure it was supposed to. Her ears went immediately the famous Weasley Red. She took him into her arms and wispered into his ear.  
  
__

__

_Memories of you.  
_

"Of course." She picked her face up from near his ear and pressed her lips against his. They felt so perfect, so warm. Just the way they should feel. She was his...and he was hers. Just like it was meant to be.  
  
__

__

_I'm falling into memories of you _

_and things we used to do _

_follow me there _

_a beautiful somewhere a place that we can share _

_Falling into memories of you and things we used to do_

Ginny stared at the photograph of their wedding. He was wearing a goofy smile, waving at the camera, and then pulling her into a passionate kiss. She gently touched her lips, wet with tears, to his face. She stroked his picture and wispered.  
"I love you Harry."

****

****

****

****

**A/N**: I'm sorry to bother you again...but please review! I'll love you forever!


End file.
